


Sim Love

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: Tegan takes time to play the Sims 4 for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's a little surprise. I wasn't really planning on writing anything today, but after listening to The Simlish version of Stop Desire, this idea popped into my head. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you guys think. Also, I rated this T just in case.

It was a quiet day in the house. Sara was upstairs in the bedroom, probably reading one of her books. The cats were sleeping around the house. Tegan was alone. Not a soul crushing kind of alone, but a tranquil one. She had retrieved her laptop from their bedroom earlier in the day and placed it in the guest room. She didn’t have to be secretive, no, but she was a little embarrassed. The twins had recently recorded a version of their song, Stop Desire, for a video game. The Sims 4. Tegan and Sara had to sing their song in the fictional language that the game used, known as Simlish. Tegan was afraid that she would sound silly at first, but soon found the experience to be quite enjoyable.

Tegan opened her laptop and started up the game. She had dabbled in Sim City before, and had found out that the two were set in the same universe. She hadn’t intended on really playing the game at the time, but something came over her one day as she was at the store by herself. She had walked through the electronics department and saw the game sitting there, and decided on a whim to buy it. She still wasn’t sure then if she would play it for real, but it would be kind of neat to have the game that she and Sara contributed something to. Even if the base version of the game didn’t have their song.

She couldn’t believe she did what she did. She had created characters for herself and Sara. She had to make them unrelated because she found out that the game made it impossible for siblings to enter into relationships. She had seen people talk about it happening by mistake before, but she didn’t want to rely on that. It didn’t matter, however. She just named both characters “Quin” and pretended. It was all pretend anyway.

Tegan was proud of her Sims. She thought that she had made pretty accurate representations of herself and Sara. She even thought she got their personalities down pretty well. She would always chuckle to herself when Sim-Sara would pick up a book and read on her own. Just like the real thing.

Tegan took control of her Sim and commanded her to talk to Sim-Sara. Sim-Tegan walked over to her “sister” and struck up a conversation. The two characters stepped a little closer to each other to signify that they were in the middle of a conversation. Tegan looked at all the options available to her.

Romantic. She smiled and chose that option. Hug. No, that was too tame. Kiss. Bingo. Tegan chose the kiss option and watched as her Sim passionately kissed Sim-Sara’s lips, to which Sim-Sara reacted with glee. The bottom left corner of the screen where the “emotions” was turned pink, signifying that her Sim was feeling flirty. She smiled again.

Tegan had worked on these characters for a few days now. She didn’t have a lot of time to play without making Sara suspicious of her, so she had to use what time she had for the Sims’ interactions with one another. Sim-Tegan and Sim-Sara were currently married. Tegan had had them elope the day before after seeing the actual marriage involved guests and whatnot. She just wanted to get the act done with so it could say that Sara was her wife and she was Sara’s. She liked the ring to it.

Tegan kept up the interaction for a little longer. She didn’t really need to make the two characters be romantic with each other, but something about it felt so nice to see. Maybe there was something about it being a world where she and Sara could be together in the public eye without fear of punishment. She sighed in exasperation when the game informed her that the Sims needed to go to work.

Reluctantly, Tegan ended her conversation and went about fulfilling the needs of her Sims before sending them off to their jobs. She sat back and waited as the time in the game sped up, something it did when there were no controllable Sims on the screen. It wouldn’t take long, but Tegan was not really a fan of the going to work part. Sim-Sara arrived home first, walking herself into the house and making her own food. Tegan stopped that. She didn’t want to be mean to the Sim, but she liked for the two to eat together. It was sweeter that way.

Sim-Tegan arrived home a little later and walked to the kitchen and sat down. Tegan laughed at that. Maybe her Sim had the same thing in mind that she did. She clicked on the fridge and chose an option for dinner, making her Sim cook. Sim-Sara had picked up a book from the shelf after Tegan terminated her previous action and was sitting on the couch. Sim-Tegan finished cooking and set the meal down on the counter. Tegan clicked the food and selected the “call household” option to alert Sim-Sara to the food, before making Sim-Tegan grab a plate and sit down to eat.

Sim-Sara walked over to the food and grabbed her own plate before sitting across from Tegan.

“Tegan?” Sara asked, opening the door to the guest room and startling her twin. Tegan quickly hit pause on the game and looked up, her monitor not facing the door. “What are you doing in here?”

“N-Nothing,” Tegan stammered.

“Why do you have your laptop in the guest room?” Sara asked as she stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

“Uh… I just uh… I was just looking at stuff,” Tegan replied.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you reading stories?” Sara questioned.

“No,” Tegan answered. “I wouldn’t do that without you.”

“Well what are you doing, then?” Sara asked again. “Why are you sitting in here with your computer?”

“I just wanted to sit in here,” Tegan said with a shrug. “It’s quiet.”

“Are you talking to someone?” Sara asked.

“No.”

“Then why does it matter if it’s quiet?”

“It doesn’t,” Tegan replied.

“Tegan are you… Are you… ch–”

“No, God, no!” Tegan shouted quickly. “I’m just… it’s embarrassing.”

“What is?” Sara asked, walking over to her twin.

“This,” Tegan whispered, pointing up to her screen as Sara walked around. She unpaused the game to show her sister what was happening.

“You’re playing The Sims?” Sara asked.

“Yeah.”

“What’s so embarrassing about that?”

“I made us,” Tegan replied softly, looking down to her keyboard in embarrassment.

“Oh.” Sara bent down to get a better look at the screen. “They look pretty good.”

“Thanks,” Tegan mumbled.

“What are they doing right now?” Sara asked.

“I was just about to send them to bed,” Tegan said. “It’s night time and they have to go to work in the morning.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded before pointing to the small gray window in the bottom right corner. “Hey, what’s that right there?”

“Oh… I uh… I just have the relationships tab open,” Tegan mumbled, running her mouse over to another option.

“Wait, wait, go back,” Sara ordered as Tegan’s cursor past her Sim’s portrait. Reluctantly, Tegan moved back to display her Sim’s relationship with Sara’s. “Married? We’re not sisters?”

“I um… I couldn’t have both,” Tegan replied, looking up to Sara apologetically. “The game doesn’t let siblings romance each other.”

“Oh.”

“I mean… I looked it up on the internet before I started playing,” Tegan continued. “But everyone said it could happen by accident, like, the game would mess up and let it happen. I didn’t wanna rely on that.”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded.

“Also, people were saying you could mess with the game and stuff, but I’m too scared of fucking it up.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make us sisters,” Tegan whispered.

“It’s fine,” Sara replied, pulling up another seat. “Why did you wanna do this, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Tegan shrugged. “I just thought it’d be cute.”

“It is,” Sara smiled. “You love me so much.”

“I do,” Tegan replied, returning her twin’s smile. “So much.”

“Are you gonna send them to bed?” Sara asked. “That’s what you said you were doing, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tegan replied, shaking her head and moving her cursor over her Sim. She sent Sim-Tegan to the bed to lie down before doing the same with Sim-Sara.

“Why didn’t you tell them to sleep?” Sara asked.

“I will,” Tegan replied. “But this is um… this is something I have them do before bed sometimes.”

Tegan took control of her Sim and clicked on Sara’s, opening up an interaction menu.

“Woohoo?” Sara asked confusedly as Tegan hovered over the option.

“Yeah, check it,” Tegan replied, clicking on the option. The Sims looked at each other seductively before getting under the covers and moving about erratically.

“Oh!” Sara shouted out, shocked. “Oh. Oh Shit!”

“Yeah,” Tegan laughed as the action became more forceful.

“Oh my god!” Sara shouted, laughing. “Holy fuck!”

The Sims popped their heads out of from under the covers after finishing their woohoo session and got back over them as they had been before. Tegan made each Sim go to sleep before saving the game and getting ready to quit.

“Anyway…” Tegan said. “I guess um… I’m done for the day.”

“You don’t have to be if you don’t want,” Sara replied. “You can play as long as you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Tegan said. “I don’t usually play that long anyway.”

“Alright.”

“What were you looking for me for?” Tegan asked as she exited the game.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, is all,” Sara replied. “But now after watching us have sex like that, I’m kind of in the mood to… what was it, woohoo?”

“Yeah, that was it,” Tegan smiled, blushing. “You wanna do that?”

“Come on,” Sara said softly, grabbing Tegan’s hand and leading her to the guest bed. “We even have a bed here and everything.”

The twins kissed for a while, periodically taking off clothes in between kisses. Sara pushed Tegan back before removing the last of her clothing. She slid under the covers all the way, covering up her entire body.

“What are you doing?” Tegan asked with a giggle as she stood up from the bed and joined her twin in nakedness.

“We’re making woohoo,” Sara replied. “That means under the covers all the way.”

“Are you serious?” Tegan laughed.

“I’m waiting under here,” Sara said, holding back her own laughter. “Are you coming in or not?”

“Of course,” Tegan whispered before climbing under the covers with her twin and proceeding to shake the bed with their bodies, filling the room with the sounds of their laughter and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that ending, lol. I'm still not really comfortable with writing sex scenes. Hope the ending didn't ruin anything, lol.


End file.
